Sometimes Demons can be Human
by clutzyclutz
Summary: Paige may have mastered how to beat demons without her sisters using her powers but not all demons come from the underworld and can be vanquished magically. Paige deals with an abusive boyfriend and her sisters will have to help her; the question is, will Paige tell them or will they find out on their own? They only can hope Paige will accept help... RATING WILL CHANGE LATER!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, and I own none of the characters from the show.

**Warnings:**I have never attempted to write a Charmed fanfiction; I am a little nervous at attempting to capture the characters correct personalities, however, I will try to do so justly. Paige will be in an abusive relationship; social, physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. It will be an intense story, and may be triggering. If you are not interested in reading a story like this, please don't.

Walking down the driveway towards her car, Paige couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped her lips at the sudden, sharp pain in her side. She was getting down right sick of this; all these aches and pains were beginning to grow tiresome to her. No matter how good she was at being a witch and a whitelighter, she just couldn't protect herself against all the pains this world was thrusting down upon her… Well not the world per say, maybe just the Elders.

Thankfully she was out of the manor now; her sisters only called her back when they were in dire need of her. A lot of times, Paige did whatever potion making was needed to vanquish demons at her place, so that her nephews didn't have access to them. Although her sister Piper was the master chef of the family, Paige was able to hold her own in the cooking up potions department. A few years ago, Paige would have laughed at the thought of potion making, witchcraft, and all other things supernatural. In fact, she probably would have suggested that anyone who brought up those things should immediately be taken to the funny farm. Not only did she find out she was this great witch, she discovered that she had a family: Piper and Phoebe. They were grieving the loss of the eldest of the Halliwell sisters: Prue. It was a tricky start to their sisterhood but all in all, it was a smooth transition. Piper was the hardest to find acceptance with; it took a while but eventually, Piper came around and became a great sister and an amazing friend.

It was hard going from being an ordinary woman to this extraordinarily powerful human being with magical powers. What had Spider Man said, "With great power comes great responsibility." Peter Parker couldn't have been more right. The newly gained powers that Paige was gifted with meant that the Charmed ones were reconstituted; this meant bringing down demons, facing the source, and various other hardships along the way. It wasn't an easy life to get accustomed to, but she thought she did well familiarizing herself with all things Wiccan and Charmed.

Years later, proving herself to be a capable witch and whitelighter to her sisters wasn't an issue anymore; they already knew how well she could hold her own in a battle with evil. Her powers had expanded as well as her knowledge; the most useful addition to her powers had been her ability to heal.** (A/N: I'm giving Paige the ability to heal when she tried to heal Chris when he was dying; I always thought that would have made sense in the show. It won't be mentioned when she gets the power of healing; I just wanted to note the time difference. This story takes place before Paige even meets Henry; I don't even know if I will add him in yet.) **In fact, her sisters believed her to be this super witch, and at one time she wanted that title badly. Now however, she was tired of the battles and the terrors they faced daily. The only reason she did it now was because she still loves to help the innocent; it was why she once was a social worker.

Sometimes she missed living in the manor, the comfort of her sisters, and the gleeful laughs of her nephews. Paige didn't realize how much she would miss it there when she moved in with her boyfriend Dean; at the time she was excited by the prospect of gaining back some of her famous independence and living with the man she is in love with. Granted she could orb to the manor at anytime, it just wasn't the same as living there day in and day out. It took time in the beginning to get used to, but it was a nice change of pace. But with all things, sometimes it's too good to be true.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story! Again I do not own Charmed nor its characters. However, I did make up Paige's boyfriend, Dean! Oh, and the rating will change later to M; for now, though, I'm going to keep the story rated K-T!**


End file.
